


[VID] Free

by Butterfly



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Multi, Neal Caffrey's canon romance and/or sexual interests are also in this in a more minor way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you want a happy ending, that depends, of course, on where you end your story. (Orson Wells)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Free

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the entire series.
> 
> Download here: [zipped mp4](http://dianamurrayvfx.com/vid/Free.mp4.zip)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's not like I'm invisible, you still wear me under your skin  
> When we talk, we don't talk at all  
> Too weak to leave, too stubborn to give in  
> Who is gonna be the first to say a truce  
> It's not enough that we should part can't stop fighting too
> 
> We don't let go, we can't get close  
> I still need you, and you still need me  
> This tug of war can't go on anymore  
> Nobody wins from this misery, free  
> Well oh can't you see, I wanna be, I want you to be, free
> 
> It's not like she isn't loving you  
> It's just that you can't be alone for too long  
> I'd like to wish you all the happiness  
> Maybe the truth is, it will kill me if you move on  
> Who is gonna be the first to say enough  
> Who is gonna be the first one to find true love
> 
> We don't let go, we can't get close  
> I still need you, and you still need me  
> This tug of war can't go on anymore  
> Nobody wins from this misery, free  
> Well oh can't you see, I wanna be, I want you to be, free
> 
> Let it be, let it be just a beautiful memory  
> Anything that starts will have an ending  
> Let it go, let it go, yeah cause we both know this will only be over when we're free  
> Yeah, Oh, when we're free  
> Oh, I know, oh
> 
> We don't let go, we can't get close  
> I still need you, and you still need me  
> This tug of war can't go on anymore  
> Nobody wins from this misery, free  
> Well oh can't you see, I wanna be, I want you to be, whoa, free  
> I wanna be, I want you to be, oh can we be, free  
> Oh I wanna be free


End file.
